onepiecefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Nico Robin
Nico Robin je archeoložka a člen Slamáků. Poprvé byla ukázaná jako více-prezidentka Baroque Works, známa jako Miss All-Sunday. Robin je 7 člen posádky. Stejně jako Nami a Usopp i ona opustila svůj tým, ale v arcu Enies Lobby se vrátila. Jako malá byla revolucionářka a už od mala sní o tom že najde Poneglyph Rio, aby odhalila pravou historii Země. Na její hlavu je vypsaná odměna 80,000,000 Beli. Vzhled Robin je vysoká, štíhlá, atleticky vypracovaná žena s černými vlasy po ramena a modrýma očima. Má dlouhé nohy, které jí tvarují boky a pas. Pro mnoho mužů je Robin krásná a atraktivní. Stejně jako Nami i ona ráda nosí odhalující a drahé oblečení, které je tmavé barvy nebo z kůže. Často nosí i boty na podpatcích a vůbec jí to nevadí v její rychlosti. Po 2 letech si nechala Robin narůst delší vlasy nad zadek. Odhaluje své čelo a uši. Robin je často srovnávaná s pirátskou královnou Boou Hancock. Po celou sérii One Piece mění Robin oblečení. Osobnost Robin je tichá, klidná žena, která ráda studuje a čte knihy. Nejraději čte knihy zaměřené na historii světa. Robin jen málokdy ukazuje své emoce, ikdyž jako člověk i Robin pláče, směje se, miluje a nebo má strach. Na rozdíl od Nami, Robin vše řeší v klidu, ale vůbec jí nevadí, když její přátele mají úraz svojí vinou. Má slabost pro děti, zvířata a oblečení. Robin mluví pouze, když někdo na ní mluví a nebo je-li něco co stojí za zmínku. Její klidná povaha je pravděpodobně výsledkem jejího dětství, když přicházela o své blízké. Už od mala studuje historii a archeologii. Nemá ráda, když se někdo vysmívá knihám nebo ničí historické budovy, meče, nábytek aj. Robin má silný smysl pro osobní hrdost. Odmítla se podílet s ostatními na Frankyho taktice č.15 - řekla o ní, že je trapná a že si nebude dělat ostudu. Po 2 letech se Robinina osobnost nezměnila, může za to i to že na rozdíl od ostatních členů Slamáků je ona nejstarší a nejzralejší. Historie Noční můra Buster Call Robin se narodila na ostrově Ohara do rodiny archeologů. Když byly Robin dva roky její matka Nico Olivia se vydala na moře a vydala se hledat "Poneglyfy" a historii světa o Robin se staral její strýc Oran a teta Roji. I když Robinin otec, nikdy nebyl ukázán Olivia zmiňuje, že na sebe převzala manželův sen vydat se hledat Poneglyfy. Robin později putovala do Tree of Kwonledge (to je velký strom ve kterém je vybudovaná knihovna, kde studuje s profesorem Cloverem). Tthumb|lefteta Roji využívala Robin na domací i fyzické práce, dokonce jí zakazovala částnit se rodinných oslav. Dospělí a děti se Robin báli, protože získala moc nad ďáblovým ovocem a nadávaly jí do démona a zrůdy. Robininy přátele byli učenci z Tree of Kwonledge a Robin dostávala rodinnou lásku od profesora Clouvera (Kamarád Nico Olivie). Už v 8 letech zvládla zkoušku z archeologie a byla oficiálně uvedená jako učenece Tree of Kwonledge. Stejně jako její matka i Robin se snažila zjistit skutečnou historii země, ale profesor Clouver jí zakázal jít dál do knihovny. Robin utíká s pláčem a míří na severozápadní pláž Ohary, kde se setká z mariňákem Paulem D. Saulem. Robin se s Paulem spřátelí. Jakmile Paul zjistí, že Robin je Oliviina dcera, vypráví jí o tom, jak její matka během jedné cesty za Poneglyfy zničila mariňácké bitevní lodě a byla zadržená. Nico Olivia utekla z marinácké lodě a vratila se zpět na ostrov. Informovala učence z Tree of Kwonlodge, že její posádka byla zničena a že Světová vláda chce zničit archeology z Tree of Knowledge. Archeologové, ale odmítli jít pryč a řekli, že budou chránit Tree of Knowledge i když byli varováni, že se blíží CP9. Olivie se snažila utajit před svou dcerou, že je na ostrově, protože si uvědomovala že je kriminálnice a hledaná osoba světovou vládou, bála se totiž že Robin bude vyslýchána a mučená vládou. Když se Robin zeptala profesora Clouvera jestli ta žena, je její matka tak jí lhal a řekl že není, a když se Robin zdála být skeptická, tak jí připomenul že je archeoložka a ať jde studovat. V té době CP9, byly v Tree of Knowledge a hledaly Poneglyfy. Agenti ze CP9 evakuovaly obyvatelé Ohary, Ať se přesunou na loď, nebo budou zničeni. Nico Olivia vyjednávala s šéfem CP9 Spandamem, aby nepoužíval na obyvatele Ohary a učence Tree of Knowledge hrubou sílu. Učenci z Tree of Knowledge byli zatčeni spolu s Nico Olivii. Profesor Clouver řekl Robin, aby utekla ale ta odmítla. CP9 začalo devastovat a mlátit učence z Tree of Knowledge a dovedli Robin za Olivii, která hned poznala, že je to její matka. Profesor Clouver mluvil přes Den Den Mushi s Goroseiem, proč je Světovou vládou zakázáno se dozvědět něco o historii světa a byl smrtelně zraněn při tomto hovoru. Saul šel zachránit Robin a zjistil, že i ona má dar číst s Poneglyfu. Saul se setkal s Robin a Olivii a pomohl jim pomoct utéct od CP9. V té době se zjistilo že Saul byl bývalý Více-Admirál mariňáků a že pomáhal Olivii z nebezpečí a utíkat od mariňáků. thumbOlivia požádala Saula, aby se postaral o její dceru a aby utekli z Ohary. A Robin řekla, aby žila dál svůj život. Přestože Robin prosila svoji matku, aby spolu mohly žít a cestovat. Olivia se rozhodla, že Robin půjde se Saulem - aby byla v bezpečí. Saul dodrží slovo a utíká s Robin na pobřeží Ohary, ale tam je začnou bombardovat mariňácké lodě a tak Saul niči mariňácké lodě a Robin využívá svojí moc, aby se dostala na mariňáckou loď, kde jsou vyděšení občané Ohary snaží se odplout namoře, ale zastaví je Více-Admiral Kuzan (Admirál Aokiji) brání je dostat se dál a napadá je. thumb|leftSaul byl napaden jiným Více-Admirálem Sakazuki a loď se zničila i tak se mu povedlo utéct s Robin na souš a jít dál, ale byli zastaveni Kuzanem a Saul byl proměněn v led. Kuzan nakonec řekl, že Robin nechá naživu jen z toho důvodu že ho zajímalo, proč jí tak Saul ochraňoval a také jí řekl že kdyby se o něco pokusila tak bude on první kdo jí zabije, poté Robin na voru vyplula na moře, kde jí Kuzan vytvoří ledovou cestu. Robin je jediná, která přežila genocidu z Ohary. 20 let útíkání a schovávání Robin, byla zavezena na severozápad do West Blue. Sengoku věděl že Robin bude pro světovou vládu nebezpečná a proto nechal na její hlavu vypsat odměnu ve výši 79,000,000 Beli. O Robin se šířily lži a bylo potopeno 6 lodí, aby světová vláda zakryla pravdu. Světová vláda označila Robin jako Démona z Ohary, lhali světu že Oharané se snažily najít starověké zbraně, aby mohli zničit svět. Poté se snaží světu vymýt mozek tím, že Robin se snaží zničit svět a že je pozůstatek Ohary. Tato negativní pomluva udělala z Robin démonní ženu a nevinný Robinin život byl zničen a ona vyrostla jako nepřítel vlády za zločiny, kterých se dopustila proti vládě. Robin po tomto incidentu žila u jedné farmářské ženy o které si myslela že je hodna, ale ta jednoho dne na ní zavolal mariňáky. Robin se pak schovávala u jakéhosi divného párů, ale v jednou v noci slyšela lidi mluvit o Robin jako démonovi a co by mohli udělat s odměnou, tak utekla zase dál. Robin se stala pirátskou už v 8 letech, ale když je dohnaly mariňáci, tak utekla a její bývala posádka o ní rozhlásila že je prokletá, a že zničí všechny organizace kam vstoupila. Poté žebrala jídlo a nebo pracovala a nebo se snažila pracovat v obchodě, ale majitel obchodu jí uhodil holí řekl jé že to není možné. *V 16 vstoupila do nějaké organizace ve které nevydržela moc dlouho a nakonec jí zradila *Ve věku 23 let se vydala na Grand Line *Když jí bylo 24 nastoupila do organizace Baroque Works, Crocodile si jí vybral, protože byla silná ale i její umění číst poneghlyps a pro Robin to znamenalo že se mohla schovávat před světovou vládou. Schopnosti a síla thumb|leftĎáblovo Ovoce - Hana Hana no Mi Robin snědla ďáblovo ovoce paramecia Hana Hana no Mi ve velmi mladém věku. Díky tomu že snědla toto ovoce je schopna rozšířit své tělesné části na jakémkoliv povrchu. Nejčastěji nechává vykvést své ruce, aby soupeřům mohla lámat vaz, ale později dokáže nechat vykvést své uši či oči, aby mohla špehovat nebo nohy, protože je vyšší. Robin umí chytře využít své schopnosti věčinou je využívá pro podpůrnou obranou. Díky této síle může využít nekonečné množství svého těla a vytvořit tak velkou ruku, křídla (vydrží 5 sekund), žebřík, síť, dokonce se může i natáhnout ale ne tak jako Luffy. Po 2 letech jsou Robininy schopnosti na úplně jiné úrovni. Své klony využívá ve větším množství. *Robin má u sebe dýku, ale moc často jí nevyužívá. *Robin dokáže zacházet se střelnými zbraněmi. Kategorie:Piráti Kategorie:Uživatelé ďáblova ovoce Kategorie:ˇ